Every Secret has a wave
by TheLoveWhisper
Summary: Ally Dawson Has a secret a secret that no one not even her best friends can find out. What happens when Austin finds out her biggest Secret yet? What will she do? Every Secret has a wave? Dosent it?
1. Author Note

Author note

For some reason I always start my storys off with an authors note... Huh. Well u read the summary right? Well Its about Ally. She has a huge secret. But when one day Austin finds out What is gonna happen? Well into next time people!

~Auslly-Surfer-Girl~ 


	2. Time and 6:00

ALLY P.O.V

5:50. I have to close the store at 6. Then I can go away. Away to my secret place. Where no one can judge me. I also have a Secret passion. Ovibously I cant tell anyone. Only 1 person knows. They think I am weak. Gone. But here I can be free.

5:51. 9 Mintues. The store closes in 9 mintutes. I am kinda hungry. Maybe I can leave now. It takes A little while to get there and Its gonna be dark by the time I get to the Place. Maybe I can stop at Mini's.

5:52. 8 Mintutes. Trish got a new job today. I forgot where but I think its like Some sandwich shop. Trish Is the only one who knows my secret. Well and my dad. So technically 2 people know. I only told Trish cause I know she wont judge me.

5:53. 7 Mintues. Dez bought a ham today at publix. And of course put it into his bag. I dont know how he fits everything in there. Its like tiny and he still manages to fit an anchor and his phone in there without it getting crushed.

5:54. 6 Mintues. Trish also gave me a sandwich. Ham and cheese. Then Dez got mad cause he thought It was his ham. He can be so possevie of Ham. I would be scared to what he would do if someone hurt us. Guess we have to wait.

5:55. 5 Mintues. Austin- Ah Austin. His Gold locks that makes every girl stare. His beutiful Eyes that make me lost everytime I stare at him. And his lips. Oh those lips That makes me wanna kiss him everytime I see him. I might have a small crush.

5:56. 4 Mintues. I didnt get much sleep last night. I couldnt stop thinking about tomight. How could I get around Austin Without him finding out? I just dont want him to judge Me. But I dont think so. He's a great Friend... Friend

5:57. 3 Mintues. I wondred What would happen if I got hurt. What If a shark got me. What if I hit my head and Became Unconious. No one would be there To help Me. I would be a goner. No stop everything will be ok... Maybe

5:58. 2 Mintues. Everyone Is starting to leave the Store. Probally cause they know we close in like 2 mintues. I thought Austin said he was gonna stop my soon. Guess not. Maybe I will see him in the next 2 mintues.

5:59. 1 Mintue. Austin just walked in. Not. Well I guess I could start closing up now. I just need this last old lady to leave. She has been her for over an hour. She does end up buying Aboustly Nothing.

6:00. 0 Mintues. I Grab my wet suit and board. "DAD IM LEAVING!" I yell to my dad. "BE BACK AT 8! AND DONT LET THE SHARKS BITE!" He yells back. " Oh dad." I say before walking out to go and find so food. And Trish

Ok I am tried so sorry for any word mistakes. I can write more tommorrow or sunday. I am gonna go to Orlando to see my friend. Um. A guest asked what Every Secret Has A Wave Means. Well it means That every secret Has like a bump or dosent always go smoothly. I dont own publix or anything else. Um thats It I guess so Byeza!

~Auslly-Surfer-Girl~


	3. Seeing and Coming

ALLY P.O.V

I went to go to the sandwich shop called. Bennys Barabque. Trish wasnt there. I went to go get a WATERMELON at Walters Watermelons and I saw Trish."Trish what are you doing here?" I ask her. "Got fired." She says simply. "So where you going?"  
She asks changing the subject. "Really?." I say. "Duh." She says before I walk away.

I walk over to the beach and see some little girl there. I dont see a parent there just this little 5 year old girl. I step closer and notice that the little girl looks familar. A little to familar. A high pony tail small biniki with flowers on it brown hair, Doe eyes and a mini board. At that moment I relized who it is. It was me. My little 5 year old self. I shake my3 head and she gone. Watever.

I start looking out at the sea. There are some good waves tonight. I grab my board and run to the water. It actually makes me happy. Wind in my hair, and even though, I have to keep this secret from everyone but i dont reall care. A huge wave comes and I go underwater. I reach the waves. I start to stand up. Then I see car lights. Oh No. The person gets out of the car.  
He looks familiar. But a little to familiar. At that moment I relized who it was. AUSTIN!? Oh No I better hurry.  
But its to late. He noticed a girl. That girl is me. And he squits his eyes. I cant keep this from him anymore.

I start going back to shore until I feel a tug on my arm. I start going back faster until I feel it again. Not only does it hurt but it brought me under. The water goes red. I notice its a SHARK! After 5 mintues I cant feel my arm. The shark is gone but I am sinking. Fast. Before I pass out i feel Austin pick me up and say. "ALLY! ALLY ARE U OK?!" Then I pass out.

OMG I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED I A WHILE! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY! I will update the 3rd chapter soon! Sorry for the cliffhanger!  



	4. Author note! Just to clear up

Author note!

Hey guys so I am happy that even though I have 9 reviews I am happy that everyone is loving my story. I forgot to say Ally did see her childhood self and the chracter will come more into play around the teens chapters. And yes Ally did get attacked by a shark. A huge twist is coming in the next chapter or 2 so wait until I update. Have a Good night and I hope u r around when I update! :D 


	5. Hopstials and Hugs

I AM A HORRIBLE HORRIBLE HORRIBLE BITCH. I HAVE NOT UPDATED FOR LIKE 2 MONTHS. IS THERE AN EVEN WORSE PERSON THAN ME? NO.  
SO I WILL UPDATE THIS NOW. I AM SO SORRY THAT I AM HORRIBLE. SO BLAH BLAH BLAH I AM A STUPID BITCH FOR LEAVING YOU HANGING.  
OH AND I AM DOING A SEQUEL OR 2. BUT NOT ANYTIME SOON. OH YEAH DISCLAMIER I OWN NOTHING.

ALLY P.O.V

When I woke up I found myself in a white room. It was really werid and really bright. Ugh To BRIGHT!  
It was like I woke up in the sun. I Look around to see im in a hospital room. This isnt the first time. I look to my left and see a overnight bag. I look to my right to see Austin Laying Next to me. "AUSTIN?!" I scearm. "AHHHH WHAT THE HELL ALLY!"  
He yells. He yells really loud and i jump and hide under the covers like a little kid when they thought they heard a monster.  
I peak out and his face softs quickly. "I am so sorry ally. You scared me." Austin says. He grabs be and holds me to his chest and nuzzeled his head into my hair. I sigh and nuzzle my head into his chest. I wrap my arms around him but then relize that I cant feel One of my arms. I look at my Right arm and relize there is nothing there. "Austin.." I say. "Yeah?" He says. "Where is My arm.?" I ask. "Well.." He says kinda scared.

~FLASHBACK~ AUSTIN P.O.V

I swam into the water hoping that it wasnt Ally who got attacked. My heart sank when I saw that the Closer I got to the Girl the more I could tell It was Ally. Damn it. Brown hair with Blonde highlights and Brown Eyes. Ally is laying face down in the bloody water. I Race to her and grab her. I lead her to the shore Try mouth to mouth. If only if she was alive I could be doing this. Dang it. She isnt responed so I start to panic. I call 911 And they are over in an instant. They take her and Drive to the hospital. I hop in the car and drive there. "And now were here." I say. Ally was about to say something before my phone started ringing. "I LOVE YOU YOU LOVE ME WE ARE A HAPPY FAMILY" My ringtone goes. Opps?

SORRY THIS IS SHORT. I NEED SOME REVIEWS SO IF I GET ANY I WILL UPDATE TONIGHT AFTER REEL LIFE AND REAL LIFE. LETS GO! 


	6. Author note again

Authors Note.

I am Scared as Hell. Why? Because they are worms living inside me. No lie. I was going to the bathroom and i wipped Myself. (No where in partcal) And I saw A bunch on white clear stuff on my toilet paper. I looked closer and I saw That there were moving white worms on there. And there are more inside me too. WHAT THE HELL DO I DO I AM SCARED AS SHIT OMG HELP ME! I TOLD NOT EVEN MY PARENTS NO ONE! If you know what i can do say it in the comments please. Thanks I am just so scared sorry for the curising. 


	7. Conversations and Sarcasm

Im Am Seriously Bored out of my mind so here is a chapter lovies. First person to review gets to be Austins Sister.  
2nd Person to review will be Allys sister.  
3rd Person to review gets a follow and a favorite on ALL their stories. Rules: Must be A name That Starts With A.  
Can Be Twins.  
Austin And Ally Will Be Together so Allys Sister CANNOT be dating Austin.  
And its in the story. Once I have All The Votes i annonce.  
Thanks!

ALLY P.O.V

So I woke Up in the Moring and Found out I had no arm.

Great. Notice My Sarcasm. Ugh This SUCKS BALLS. NO ARM. Well Austin fell back alsleep. Hes So Cute. WAIT WHAT?  
ALLY NO! YOU CAN NO FALL FOR AUSTIN.

But You Already Did.

No I Didnt!

Yes You Did.

SHUT THE HELL UP MY LORD!

No.

UGH!

I am so bored just sitting here. Maybe I can Fall Back Alsleep. Oh and one more thing. F You Mind.

AUSTIN P.O.V

I just woke up. I had a horrible sleep. Nightmares Nightmares Nightmares. .Night.

Ugh. Aww Ally looks so cute when she sleeps.

STOP AUSTIN U CAN NOT FALL FOR AUSTIN!

But You Already Did.

No I Didnt!

Yes You Did!

SHUT THE HELL UP MY LORD!

No.

UGH!

I am just gonna fall back alseep. Oh and one more thing? F u mind.  
-

So that was the story chapter. I hope you laughed. and those Coversations? They are the conv. Ally and Austin Have with there minds. Lol. And the Contest Starts...NOW!  



End file.
